Palavras Ao Vento
by Lyring
Summary: Porque no ar elas nasceram, e nele permaneceriam. E eles continuavam lá, perdidos em algum lugar no início da eternidade. Harry&Hermione. Para o projeto Let It Be.


.Para o projeto Let It Be, sessão HH, 6v.

**Sinopse:** Porque no ar elas nasceram, e nele permaneceriam. E eles continuavam lá, perdidos em algum lugar no início da eternidade.

**Disclaimer: **Não, não sou a JKiller, portanto, nada aqui me pertence.

* * *

_Palavras Ao Vento_

_

* * *

_

Ele nunca havia imaginado que poderia vê-los daquela forma. Não daquela maneira.

Talvez, visitá-los em um dia quente e amoroso, acompanhado por seus amigos. Mas ele nunca poderia prever. Nunca seria capaz.

A dor que sentia era maior do que imaginava. Maior até do que poderia suportar. Não era nada comparado com a dor de perda, que sentira quando vira seu padrinho ou Dumbledore morrer, sem poder fazer nada para salvá-los.

Era mais forte. Absurdamente mais forte do que isto. Era devastadora.

Mas, se Harry pensasse bem, saberia que a dor não era tão surpreendente. Na verdade, ela era mais presente do que ele poderia imaginar — e misturava-se em tantas outras sensações que ele nunca imaginava sentir, tantos deveres, tantos pesos, que ele já não sabia mais o que doía.

Apenas doía. E seguia-se desta maneira.

E, naquele exato momento, ele estava frente a frente com tudo o que sempre temera. Com tudo o que mais doía dentro de si. Com a concretização sólida de seu maior medo.

Sozinho.

_Perdido_.

Ele queria ajoelhar-se na neve. Queria chorar; queria implorar pela morte. Queria cavar até que seus dedos congelassem pelo frio. Queria encontrá-los, independente de onde, independente de como.

Queria abraçá-los. Queria dizer que estava com medo. Como uma criança assustada que, durante uma tempestade, corre para a cama dos pais. Com medo dos trovões.

No exato momento em que sentia seu autocontrole esvair-se, uma mão encontrou a dele. Tão gélida quanto a sua, mas ele não se importava. Aquilo fazia com que ele lembrasse que os dois estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar, e que ela estava ali por ele.

Hermione sempre estivera.

E, ainda que continuasse sentido dor, já não era tão grande quanto antes. Porque havia alguém ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a suportá-la.

Porque Hermione era tudo o que ele sempre precisava — ainda que sem saber, ainda que sem conhecer.

Harry apertou a mão dela, porque queria mostrar que ele sabia. Queria mostrar que ele era eternamente agradecido por tê-la ao lado dele.

Ele já não queria mais ficar. Não queria mais cavar sua própria cova ao lado de seus pais. Não mais. Ele tinha Hermione.

E ela conjurara uma coroa de heléboros, a qual ele depositou entre os túmulos de seus pais. Hermione o conhecia, e, por conhecê-lo, sabia que ele desejaria nunca mais sair. Que, ainda que ela conseguisse levá-lo embora do cemitério, parte dele continuaria lá.

Os dois viraram e saíram, entrelaçados um no outro.

Sozinhos, como dois pontos negros em meio à neve.

E ele não se sentia mais perdido, porque acabara de perceber que sempre tivera, bem ao seu lado, tudo o que lhe faltava antes.

Hermione.

**.x.**

"Harry!".

Sangue. Dor. Desespero.

Ele queria protegê-la. Queria atirar-se na frente dela, e protegê-la de qualquer coisa que tentasse atacá-la mais uma vez. Que tentasse tirar ela dele mais uma vez.

Mas Harry não podia. Não era capaz de proteger nem a si próprio. E, em um paradoxo, ele sabia que isto não o importava. Não importava que não conseguisse se proteger, se ela estivesse segura. Mas Hermione não estava segura — ela estava lá, juntamente com ele, enfrentando o perigo. Enfrentando qualquer perigo. Por ele. Por causa dele.

Ela tentava protegê-lo. Ele tentava protegê-la.

E os dois permaneciam daquela maneira, sabendo que nunca conseguiriam, mas ainda tentando. Inconscientemente tentando.

Porque havia muito mais do que um simples tentar, do que uma simples necessidade de proteção constante. Havia muito mais.

Ela sabia. Ele sabia.

Ela estava disposta a esconder — porque era racional o suficiente para saber que ele não poderia pertencer a ela — e ele, anteriormente, não fazia noção dos seus sentimentos.

Ela acreditava no errado. Ele era errado em acreditar.

Ainda havia sangue. Ainda havia dor. Ainda havia desespero.

Mas, quando o castanho encontrou o verde, não havia mais nada.

Além de esperança.

**.x.**

E os dois permaneciam sentados um ao lado do outro, em uma noite escura, ambos com pensamentos escuros. É inútil dizer que eles não sabiam o início de um ou o término do outro — porque eles sabiam. Sabiam bem, e, exatamente por isto, amavam-se.

Amavam-se tanto que permaneciam contraditórios. Ações contraditórias, pensamentos contraditórios. Os sentimentos não eram contraditórios, nunca foram. Não existia um resquício sequer de culpa pelo _sentir_; apenas pelo _negar_. Pelo _ignorar_.

O silêncio era duro. Gélido. Cortante; porque eles permaneciam no silêncio, quando deveriam dizer algo. Quando deveriam entender algo. Quando deveriam acreditar em algo.

E Hermione, que tanto dizia, que tanto entendia, que em tanto acreditava, cortou o silêncio.

"Poderíamos ter morrido."

Ela não o encarou.

"Você poderia ter morrido."

Ele também não.

"_Você_ poderia ter morrido", ela retrucou.

E Harry desviou o olhar para ela, não porque se sentiu cansado em fingir que o brilho das estrelas era interessante, mas porque sabia que o brilho nos olhos de Hermione era mais radiante do que o de qualquer estrela que poderia existir.

Hermione não o encarava.

"O que você faria caso acontecesse algo?"

"Eu não sei", ela respondeu sinceramente, enquanto desviava o olhar para ele. "Talvez eu o enterrasse perto dos túmulos de seus pais."

Ele não a respondeu de imediato. E, quando pensou em fazê-lo, ela completou:

"Talvez eu cavasse minha própria cova ao seu lado."

Dizer que Harry estava surpreso era pouco. Ele estava completamente surpreendido.

"Por que você morreria apenas pela minha morte?"

Ela não estava disposta a responder. Se Harry prestasse bastante atenção nos detalhes, talvez não precisasse da reposta de Hermione para isto.

"E você?", ela esquivou-se sutilmente da pergunta, assim como do olhar intenso dele, "O que faria se eu morresse?"

"Nada além do que você faria", ele respondeu, simplesmente.

Não tão simples, ele deveria dizer.

"Talvez devêssemos falar sobre isto", e Hermione nunca tinha utilizado de toda a sua coragem para formular apenas uma frase.

"Talvez não devêssemos dizer mais nada."

Ela o encarou outra vez, e aquele foi o seu maior erro — ou, se Harry estivesse disposto a deixar seus pensamentos contraditórios de lado, seu maior acerto —, porque os olhos dela estavam brilhando como nunca.

E, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Harry deixou-se perder neles.

A distância foi cortada aos poucos. Um pouco de cada vez, exatamente como cada passo deles, e, quando Harry estava cansado de tanto esperar, terminou de quebrar a distância.

O beijo era suave, ainda que um tanto impulsivo. Desejoso. Contraditório.

Exatamente como eles.

O beijo foi cortado.

Mas não importava, porque eles continuaram daquela maneira, até que não houvesse mais dúvida.

Até que não houvesse mais escuridão.

**.x.**

E a mão dela encaixou-se na dele mais uma vez, perfeitamente. Eles continuavam em silêncio, mas, desta vez, nada mais precisava ser dito.

Palavras nunca foram tão desnecessárias.

O sentimento entre eles era puro a ponto de misturar-se com o ar. E daquela maneira havia sido feito e permanecera. Porque, enquanto permanecesse no ar, ele estaria por todos os lados. Enquanto permanecesse no ar, palavras não seriam necessárias para descrever o que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Enquanto permanecesse no ar, seria _eterno_.


End file.
